


conceal, confuse, confess

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Yuzu and Javi denied being boyfriends, and the 1 time they didn't-aka everyone is so sick of their flirting and just wants them to get together already, but they keep hiding.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 214





	1. Brian

Brian Orser was not blind. He’d like to think he knew his kids reasonably well, and most of the time he was able to discern their moods from looking at their basic body language and general social cues.

However, he did not even need to look at Javier and Yuzuru.

He loved having Javier back. Training him up as an assistant coach proved to be enjoyable and extremely worthwhile, seeing the boy closest to being his son passing on his knowledge with his own Spanish charm. When Javi first contacted him to ask about learning from him, Brian had been ecstatic in his reply, hastily sending back his approval with Tracy laughing behind him. But he knew that with one arrival, there’d be the departure of something else.

When Javier first showed up at the club, skates in hand, Brian swore he could see Yuzuru’s soul leave his body and ascend to god knows where. He had rushed to leave the rink, slipping on his blade guards, and bounded gleefully into Javi’s arms like a 16 year old girl, giggling as Javier spun him around. Brian had purposely chosen to leave Javier’s recruitment a surprise for the Japanese, and he himself couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Yuzu’s soft, sweet smile.

But it had been 2 months and they were getting ridiculous. Yuzu was about to perform his short program at Skate Canada in a few minutes, and instead of letting Yuzuru warm up and stretch, Javier, debuting as assistant coach for the first time, held Yuzu’s cheeks in his hands, squishing them as the younger protested. Javier called it “helping him to calm down”, but Brian could see that Yuzu’s heart was almost certainly about to leap out of his chest.

Right outside the rink. In front of a humungous audience. As a competitor was performing. These two just had to flirt at every opportunity now that they weren’t competing against one another, and Brian was about to seriously shed tears at how obvious they were. The crowd behind him all had their phones out, zooming in on the suspicious interaction. He heard several girls gasp and squeal, rambling loudly in Japanese along the lines of “cute”. Brian wondered how long they’d be “cute” for when they were trying to get in each other’s pants every single second. He watched as Yuzuru whined loudly, manoeuvring out of Javier’s arms and shaking off his jacket to reveal his glittering costume. Javier hugged him one last time, patting his shoulder as Yuzu gave him a wink before standing next to Brian, eyes darkening to focus. Brian wondered how he could look so nonchalant after making out with Javier through his eyes for the last 10 minutes.

“Do what we do usually, trust your training Yuzu.” Brian reminded him as Yuzu nodded. He pressed his skate guards to his forehead and closed his eyes, breathing deeply in and out. Soon enough, Keiji finished skating with a determined gaze, soaking in the applause from the crowd. He got off the ice, high fiving Yuzu as he went. Javier patted his back and quickly, Yuzuru started warming up on the ice, doing a few crossovers before launching into a huge quad lutz, which he landed with a small step out. Brian watched as he garnered speed again, doing the three turns into his quad salchow and triple toe combination, a bit wobbly, but otherwise clean. He tried his lutz again but popped it at the last second, making Brian grit his teeth nervously.

Yuzu returned to the boards, eyes still set ablaze. “Keep your arms nice and close on the lutz Yuzuru, stay calm.” Brian instructed. “Your combination is good, just make sure your air position is tight to really stick the landing.” Yuzu bit his lip and nodded, still looking a bit all over the place as he shifted. Brian was about to pull him in, but Javier was already on the case.

“Yuzu, you’ve worked hard already okay? We’ll all be proud of you, no matter what kind of performance you put out.” Javier soothed, palm of his hand reaching out to stroke the side of Yuzu’s neck. As he touched the younger gently, Yuzu grabbed his hand and squeezed it, eyes interlocking as his gaze softened.

“Okay, I’ll try Javi.” he said softly, smiling. As the duo continued gazing at each other, Brian looked on, moderately offended that Yuzuru forgot he existed and moderately disgusted by their cheesy behaviour. Yuzu eventually let go of Javier’s hand and inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he crouched down before the boards, squeezing his pooh tissue box. His name was then called out by the announcer, and he skated to the center of the rink smoothly with large strides. The audience cheered and so did his two coaches as he took his position, letting one hand shield his eyes. 

“Good job calming him down.” Brian thanked, as Javier looked on proudly. “I’d appreciate less flirting before a competition next time though.” Javier spluttered loudly, and Brian slapped his back. If it was harder than necessary, he didn’t mention it. Brian averted his eyes back to his student on the ice, hoping he’d be able to pull off his jumps today.

Yuzu’s music started, a calming piano and violin duet, and as he lifted his hand to reveal his eyes, the program was set in motion. He flew gracefully across the ice in his sparkling pink and blue outfit, setting up for the quad lutz to open his program. In time with the music, he took off.

He landed it as cleanly as could be.

Brian leapt up in the air, clapping proudly. The stadium roared, applauding the essentially perfect jump in all its glory as Yuzuru performed a twizzle out of it. The rest of the skate was near flawless, landing his quad salchow and triple toe combination easily and finishing up the jumps with a huge triple axel. At the end of his skate, both Brian and Javier were jumping up and down with excitement, Yuzu finishing his final spin into his ending pose. The audience went wild as the pooh rain came down, covering the whole rink. Yuzuru, breathing heavily, had a content look on his face, immediately turning to look back at Javi, who returned with a bright smile. He quickly bowed to the crowd respectfully and rushed over to the boards. Brian welcomed him into his arms, the younger beaming as he babbled excitedly.

“That was amazing, Yuzu, you’re a good man.” Brian encouraged, patting him on the back. He mumbled a thank you with his signature smile, letting go to hug Javier. Brian watched as he sunk into the other’s embrace, his hands around Javi’s neck and Javier’s snugly around his waist, squealing and squalling incessantly. Brian overheard Javi whisper a “well done” and his eyes widened when it looked like Javi pressed a kiss to Yuzu’s temple, Yuzu giggling quietly after. The crowd was still having a rave, but Brian was absolutely exasperated with the pairing.

Had they…had they gotten together without telling him?

He eyed the pair suspiciously as the walked to the kiss and cry, witnessing them brushing their hands against each other like nervous teenagers on their first date. Brian wanted to groan and roll his eyes, but maintained his composure. Yuzu just had an amazing skate, he was allowed to indulge. Javier sat down on the couch first, gesturing to the giggly Yuzuru to sit down next to him. Brian did not like the cheeky smile on his face.

“Javier, maybe you should-”

The grinning idiot patted Javier’s legs and promptly, sat down on Javi’s lap, spinning around to wink at Brian. He casually waved to fans behind him, who were all sent into a frenzy as Javier stared blankly at the boy in his lap, flushing red. Cautiously, he cleared his throat, biting his lip before wrapping his arms around the Japanese’s slim waist. Yuzu laughed radiantly as he swayed him from side to side, leading to the ensuing screams from the audience and array of camera flashes.

Brian wanted to smack that smile off his face. Additionally, he did not know where to sit.

Yuzu removed his gloves, unbothered, playing with the fabric as Javier signalled to Brian to sit down. Sighing, he settled down next to the lovebirds, the camera soon turning on to display them on screen. He looked directly at the camera, dead pan, hoping someone would help him separate them, and if possible, end his misery. He was happy Yuzu performed amazingly though, so he simply handed him his pooh towel and let the duo…do what they did. As Javier played with Yuzu’s hair, the announcer came on to release the score.

“The short program score for Yuzuru Hanyu…is 117.92. He is currently in first place.” the female voice stated. Brian huffed, letting a smile creep up his face. As expected of his boy, TCC’s prized student, this had to be his billionth broken world record already. He swung around to congratulate Yuzu, but he already looked gleeful enough, having spun around in Javi’s lap and now hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

“New world record! I did it!” he exclaimed, eyes meeting Javier’s.

“I knew you could, I’m so glad for you.” Javi responded fondly. “Good job out there, Yuzu.” Yuzu tightened his hold around the Spaniard, feet bouncing frantically. Brian simply turned back to the cameras, groaning. As he next skater continued their warm ups, Brian said to the camera:

“I don’t know them.”

Javier burst into laughter next to him as Yuzuru rolled his eyes, hopping off Javier’s lap. Brian then made his way away from the kiss and cry, Yuzuru following behind him shortly as he pulled Javier along. He waved to his fans one last time, Javier’s wrist in his left hand, being greeted with loud shouts before entering backstage and letting the next skater have their time in the spotlight. Backstage, Javier excused himself to go to the bathroom, but not before ruffling his hair gently, making Yuzuru pout cutely. He then ran off down the hallways, leaving Yuzu and Brian alone.

“Good work today, are you happy with what you did?” Brian asked.

“I think I was…maybe 90%? 90% of full…full energy.” Yuzuru answered, squeezing pooh in his arms.

“We’ll work on getting your ability to 100% for the free skate then,” Brian declared. Yuzuru nodded eagerly, looking back in the direction of Javier, who had only just left. “Is there something wrong?”

Yuzu replied hesitantly, “Just…looking.” An awkward silence hung in the air as Brian looked him up and down suspiciously.

“Is there something I need to know about you two?” he questioned. “I’m happy for you guys, I really am, but I think you should keep it for your private time, not in the public eye.”

“NO, Brian no! Nothing happen like that!” Yuzuru retorted immediately, taking a step backwards as he bit his lip.

“You can be honest if you’re dating you know, I’m not surprised. You’re essentially my kid, you can tell me these things.”

“D-dating?! No dating, not dating, just friends!” Yuzu cried aloud, embarrassed.

“Then what’s going on between you two? You’re not exactly subtle.” Brian noted, eyes narrowing. “And what was with the whole lap-sitting if you’re not dating then?”

“I just tease! Playing with Javi, not something like…like d-dating…” Yuzuru expressed bashfully, eyes shifting around the room. “We haven’t…talked, not talked about us yet, so I still don’t know. I simply…trying.”

“So you’re not boyfriends.” Brian sighed.

The Japanese murmured softly, “N-no.”

“Is it a not YET situation? You’re quite clearly interested him.” Brian observed as Yuzuru crossed his arms around himself protectively.

“Maybe?” Yuzuru squeaked out. “I’m not very sure how Javi feels."

“Oh for crying out loud, he clearly-”

“Aw, what’s Yuzu blushing for? He looks adorable, doesn’t he,” Javier remarked, appearing out of nowhere as he slung an arm around him.

Yuzu’s cheeks grew increasingly red as Brian gave him a blank, inscrutable glare.

“Nothing, nothing.” Yuzu managed to get out. “And Brian, Brian is wrong!”

“Now I’m interested, what were you talking about? What’s got you so red-faced, I need to know.” Javier joked, pinching Yuzu’s cheeks as Brian regretted his life choices.

“Yeah Yuzu, what did I ask you about…” Brian edged him on, making Yuzuru look at him with betrayal in his eyes. Javier stood next to him, oblivious, arm still looped around the shorter’s shoulder.

“Well Brian…Brian asked me if we were dating.” Yuzu whispered, hiding his face in his hands.

Javier immediately coughed, saying something along the lines of “no” as Yuzuru left swiftly to go get changed. Brian slapped his back, getting the Spaniard to learn to breathe again.

“You’re not subtle either young man,” he advised. Javier mumbled something in Spanish and left, walking off to the side somewhere.

“God, if they’re this obvious with their crushes I can’t imagine what they’ll be like when they actually get their shit together.” Brian cursed out loud. “I wish they hurried up.” 

Silently, Brian walked down the hallways to the break room, absentmindedly grabbing his phone out. Already, his instagram and twitter timeline were filled with photos and screenshots of Yuzuru seated comfortably on Javier’s lap, looking up at him like they were married. A few images of the possible kiss he saw appeared too, and he hoped the JSF didn’t come and crucify him. Seeing the absolute craze fans online were sent into, Tracy was going to have an absolute field day with the images.

Upon seeing the first text from Tracy pop up, Brian turned off his phone.

-

_Tracy Wilson, 1:49 PM_

_Brian?_

_Brian??_

_What did our children do???_

_Are they together?_

_I’m happy for them!_

_Brian Orser, 2:30 PM_

_They’re as oblivious as usual, no need to be happy for them pining like 11 year olds._

_Tracy Wilson, 2:32 PM_

_Damn, so no TCC wedding?_


	2. Alex and Maia

There are a few unwritten rules everyone in society follows. For example, it’s common knowledge that you should sneeze or cough into your elbow instead of letting it spread everywhere. Many also choose to chew with their mouth close, and not to talk while still chewing. There are more broad rules, such as when walking in a group, you avoid taking up the whole path.

In Alex Shibutani’s mind, one of these unspoken rules was bros before hoes.

Perhaps there was a better way of saying it, but “respecting your friends position before making romantic advances on a love interest” doesn’t have the same ring to it.

Either way, after a certain skater’s stunt at Skate Canada, Alex’s instagram had been absolutely flooded with images of one of his best friends cuddling up to his crush casually, and he thought that he had reason to feel slightly betrayed. What happened to telling him?

“Maia…am I overreacting?” Alex mumbled, swiping past picture after picture of the interaction. "It's not bad of me to feel a little betrayed, right?"

“Well we don’t even know if they’re dating, chances are with how wishy-washy they are they could just be joking or something…” Maia returned. “Maybe text Javi first?”

Alex hummed approvingly, observing as the figure skating tag continued to fill with shots of Yuzu on Javi’s lap. He observed Javi’s instagram page, which was quiet, with no replies or likes on anything and no posts, like he had been avoiding using social media. The same applied to his twitter account, which already hadn’t been used in a while. Sighing, he clicked to DM Javi, hoping he wasn’t too “busy” with Yuzu to respond. He looked at a photo of the pairing once more.

They had to be dating…right? Yuzuru had a gleam in his eye only there when he landed a new jump or met his longtime idols, that sort of shine everyone else can’t help but notice. Javier returned the gaze with one equally as happy, almost excited to have his ex training mate pressed so close to him. Eventually, Alex selected a random photo of them and worked out a way how he could ask somewhat politely if they were together.

He found his message quite crafty.

-

_Alex, 10:22 AM_

_WHAT HAPPENED TO BROS BEFORE HOES??_

_BRUH WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER WTF_

_LIKE IT’S CUTE BUT YOU COULD HAVE TOLD MEEEE_

_[image attached]_

_Javi, 10:25 AM_

_Because nothing happened???_

_He was just joking_

_Seriously nothing happened I'm just being a bi disaster_

_Alex, 10:25 AM_

_HE’S SITTING ON UR LAP LIKE HE’S WHIPPED_

_TF ARE YALL DOING THEN_

_MAIA SAYS JUST FUCK ALREADY_

_Javi, 10:27 AM_

_Maia chill_

_Alex, 10:27 AM_

_no_ ❤️

_YOUVE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM FOR AGES HOW ARE U ALIVE LMAOOOOOO_

_CAN’T U JUST,, SAY SOMETHING,, YKNOW,, TELL HIM??_

_Javi, 10:28 AM_

_And ruin everything?_

_No_

_Alex, 10:28 AM_

_ARE YOU COACHING THE JUNIORS RN_

_Javi, 10:30 AM_

_In 10 minutes, why_

_Alex, 10:30 AM_

_IM VIDEO CALLING UR DUMBASS THE JUNIORS WILL BE FINE_

_I DO NOT UNDERSTAND U_

_AT ALL_

_Incoming video call from Alex Shibutani…_

_-_

Alex waited impatiently for Javi to answer his call, Maia joining him on the couch. The first time, Javier denied in the first 2 seconds, but on second ring, he finally picked up. Alex could see a blurry Javi in front of a vending machine, evidently in the cricket club.

“Why are you calling me, Alex?” Javi queried defeatedly, making Maia snort.

“So just to check, nothing’s going on? Nothing?” Alex countered.

Javier groaned, “No dating, no boyfriends, none of the sort. You know I’d tell you if there was anything.”

“You didn’t say no hookups!” Alex rejoined sharply.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t planning to commit arson, Alex. I’m clearly not gonna list everything, dude.” Javier replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, but can you literally just tell him already? It’s so obvious he likes you too.” Alex answered quickly as Javier rolled his eyes on screen. 

“How are you even alive when he’s so cuddly with you, I’d cry if my crush did that to me.” Maia quipped, making Javier face palm.

“Truth be told, I’m barely hanging on, Ms Shibutani.” Javier confessed. “He's just so much, and so cute, it hurts.”

Suddenly, the camera shook, flashing down to Javier’s black puffer jacket as the siblings looked on in confusion. Javi laughed at someone behind the camera, and soon enough, when Javi finally readjusted the angle, Yuzu had popped up behind him, hugging him from behind cutely. His thin arms pressed tightly against Javier's broad chest, and he rested his chin on the elder's shoulder, relaxed. Alex and Maia looked at each other, Maia gripping her brother’s wrist tightly as she visibly resisted the urge to yell at a special spaniard's obliviousness.

“So, who’s the girl Javi is talking to?” Yuzu quizzed, pouting so hard over Javi’s shoulder that Maia chuckled.

“Don’t worry Yuzu, it’s Maia.” she explained. “I’m not making moves on your husband, he’s all yours.”

“He’s not my husband!” the Japanese yelped, letting go of Javier and backing away. “Javi is…Javi is just Javi!” he continued, glancing down at the ground as he brushed his bangs, Javier still standing bewildered in the foreground.

The siblings both smirked at their new, much more responsive play thing to tease.

“Why did you ask, you jealous?” Alex challenged, his sister high fiving him under the camera. Yuzu appeared incredibly flustered, blinking way more rapidly than normal. "Oh you're SO jealous! I know you want your boyfriend to yourself, it's okay!"

“Not jealous! I am fine, and Javi is not mine or anything!” Yuzu rebutted loudly, hands on his hips like a child.

“I assure you, Javi’s all yours Yuzu, no need to worry.” Alex reassured, making Yuzuru whine in the background as Javier looked like he was half about to punch his phone. “Aren’t you, Javi?”

“Um-”

“How was training Yuzu? Quads alright? Hope your jumps are sticking.” Maia interrupted, diffusing the situation, Javier letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I- I guess it was okay? Pretty good?” Yuzu answered, slightly thrown off by the sudden topic change. Maia opened her mouth to continue but Javier suddenly gasped, startled.

“Crap, I have to coach the juniors in 5 minutes,” he exclaimed, Yuzu turning to glare at the clock. “I really should go now, sorry.”

“No, so soon?” Yuzu blurted out, rushing over to grab Javier’s hand with his own. “Javi don’t needto leave yet!” he whimpered softly.

“Never thought I’d see the day Yuzuru would try and get someone to be late…” Alex mumbled under his breath, his sister bobbing up and down in agreement. They watched as Javi argued back, pointing at the rink as the shorter tugged on his hands, playing with his fingertips.

Javier argued, “Yuzu, seriously, we can talk later-”

“But I want to talk with Javi now,” Yuzu whined continually. The Shibutanis chuckled as the pairing went back and forth like an old married couple, wondering who would give up first.

Javier apologised, “Sorry Yuzu, I really must go.”

“Javi-”

In a flash, Javi pulled Yuzu’s hand forwards, bringing the Japanese closer to him, letting their foreheads almost touch as he placed his finger over his pink lips. One of their hands was still intertwined as Yuzu blushed at the close proximity, feeling his palm against Javier’s chest. “I’m gonna coach now alright? I’ll give you the phone.” Javier asserted. He then sighed, letting go of Yuzuru, and leaving the blushing mess alone as he ran off, chanting a goodbye.

Alex physically screamed.

“WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?” he demanded.

“I DON’T KNOW ALEX, I DON’T KNOW,” Yuzu cried confusedly, the camera shaking wildly. The boy looked fully flustered on screen, biting his lips as he pondered in silence.Eventually, he let out a whine and looked away from the camera, self-conscious.

“So, you’re at the stage where you can use each others phones and hug like that? Now that’s dedication.” Alex proclaimed, trying to ease the weird tension in the call.

“Alexxx, we’re not,” Yuzu insisted. “we’re not at any stage, what are you talking about?”

“Sorry Yuzu but how are you NOT boyfriends?” Maia interjected. “I have no idea how everyone else deals with the heart eyes.”

“I’ll tell him about…my…my feelings soon! Soon!” Yuzu promised indignantly. “But we’re not anything…not yet…”

“OH MY GOD, YET???”

Yuzu let out a squeal and cut the line, making the pair of siblings burst out laughing. Alex still wasn’t exactly sure what his two friends were doing, but seeing their equally embarrassed faces was incredibly worth the awkwardness of asking. As Maia later left to do her makeup, Alex wondered whether somehow, he could get them alone and finally make them admit their already plainly obvious feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, not my best really, but next time will be longer and filled with more embarrassed Yuzu! This time, at a TCC sleepover. So you know it's gonna go absolutely horribly. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Jason, Jun and Zhenya

Another day, another training session. It was the usual, drilling a bunch of triple salchows before trying for the quadruple, only to plonk straight onto the ice. Jason was getting closer and closer day by day, but he just couldn’t get the full four rotations before landing. He was lucky to have Zhenya with him, also trying and crying over the cursed jump in the bulky harness. Jun’s quad salchow was alright, but after getting numerous under rotation calls in competition, he was still brushing up the jump. There was also Yuzuru, who landed it incredibly smoothly but was so humble about it Jason couldn’t even feel remotely jealous. Yuzuru was usually doing his own quad axel business, landing every few and giving Jason an anxiety attack each time he crashed down. 

Overall, jump training involved a lot of falling.

After a rigorous week of jumping, they all needed a break. So every so often, Jason would organise a sleepover for the four of them. As Zhenya liked to call it, the “cry and die” sleepover.

It was a Friday evening and the last session of the day, everyone wiped out as they exited the ice, breathing heavily. Jason was so incredibly tired, but secretly excited to watch Yuzu and Jun get hyper over orange juice as he and Zhenya chugged cheap beer. He rounded up Evgenia and Jun outside the locker room, both of their bags packed and filled with snacks. As the younger kids scrolled on their phones, Jason went to search for Yuzu in the changing room, but found that he was…preoccupied.

“So, you doing anything after training?” Javier questioned, leaning on the wall next to Yuzu as he packed his skates away.

“Why do you ask?” the Japanese responded cheekily, sticking his tongue out.

“No reason,” Javi claimed calmly. “my bedroom is always free though.”

Yuzu stuttered out, “J- Javi’s bedroom?!”

“My Xbox is there after all.” the elder smirked, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“W- Why would you say that?” Yuzu frowned, making Javier cackle. “Javi, mean Javi~”

Of course. 

Jason should have expected that Yuzuru was with Javier, especially since the duo couldn’t keep their hands off each other for more than 5 seconds, even in training. He personally thought it was kind of adorable, witnessing them holding hands across the rink, he was really happy for his friend. Although, Brian and Ghislain seemed like they hated existing each time they did so.

On a previous sleepover, a sugar high Yuzuru had admitted to seeing the Spaniard as more than a friend, and the 4 of them stayed up to 5 in the morning talking about boys and laughing at ugly skating. Jason confessed about having a secret boyfriend and Evgenia wouldn’t let him go until he admitted it was Shoma Uno, making Yuzu look at him in horror. They watched a compilation of Yuzu landing jumps to distract Yuzu from strangling Jason, but they eventually gave into temptation, drunk dialling Shoma to tease him as Yuzu lamented his single status. Jun hugged him from the side, munching on seaweed he’d retrieved from god knows where as Shoma got belittled by his senior, Jason wheezing next to him. Shoma looked simultaneously embarrassed and done, screaming outlaid each time Jason threatened to say something “too private” for his liking.

Yuzu and Jason had definitely gotten closer, both training at cricket, and so seeing him happy made him feel joy too. The next day after that wild sleepover, he was back in training, completely serious, even throwing out huge quad loops and salchows. Jason truly admired his friend, ever the dedicated and powerful athlete, and couldn’t help but want to support him.

Seeing the usually stoic and focused Yuzu melt into putty in Javier’s hands at his mere presence was a sight to behold. However, he had a sleepover to get to, and Jason really needed alcohol in his system.

“So how about it, wanna come over today?” Javier requested.

“Um-”

“Hate to interrupt but I’m stealing Yuzu tonight,” Jason butted in, slinging an arm around him and winking as Yuzu let out a small sigh of relief. Jason couldn’t help but smirk as Javi’s eyes widened and traced over his arm on Yuzu’s shoulder. Before he could say anything, Jun and Zhenya burst into the changing room.

“Yeah, me, Jason, Yuzu and Zhenya got a sleepover.” Jun confirmed, bounding up to Jason.

“And I’m not invited?” Javi responded in mock offence, Yuzu and Jason slowly backing away next to him towards the door.

“Yeah, no old people coaches.” Evgenia emphasised, making Javi place a hand over his heart dramatically.

“I’m not that old!” Javier maintained, finally noticing Yuzu quietly dragging Jason by the hand to leave the room.

“Anyways, we’re off now, see you tomorrow Javi!” Jason called out, trying not to laugh seeing Javi glare at Yuzu’s hand on his.

“Okay then, don’t go too wild.” Javier advised. He moved forwards to hug Yuzuru, but Jason quickly pulled him outside the door, the Japanese waving behind him cutely. Jason burst out laughing as they ran out and down the corridor, faintly hearing Javier muttering something about “why are they holding hands” to Jun, making him snicker ever more loudly.

“Jason, Javi really close today, he make me so…so embarrassed! So difficult to handle Javi!” Yuzu cried petulantly.

“It’s fine sweetie, you’re doing well, you’re doing well.” Jason joked, patting his head.

“Did you see his face though? He was so jealous.” Evgenia commented, making Yuzuru roll his eyes. “You’d seriously be such a cute couple!”

“We’re not though~” Yuzu sulked. “If anyone is cute, it’s Jason and Shoma, right?”

“Honey, you and Javier look like you’re down to cuddle one second then fuck in a closet the next.”

“JASON STOP NO!” Yuzu yelped, separating from him and running to Jun, who sniggered. “You know I’ve… I have never done sex anyways!”

Zhenya mumbled, “More exciting for Javi then,” leading to Jason dissolving into laughter.

“He like me in friends way, Javi just playing with me!” Yuzuru protested.

“Sure he does.” Jun said blandly, unimpressed as Jason recounted the numerous instances of their training mates almost kissing.

“Boys are stupid, you literally just need to talk.” Evgenia groaned.

“I’d rather jump quad loop.” Yuzu stated. “Javi makes talking hard, really hard!”

Unable to help himself, Jason mentioned, “Javi certainly is _hard_ , seeing you pull biellmanns in training.”

“NOOOOOOO-”

-

Later that night, everyone was a little woozy. Jason himself had relaxed a bit with way too many cans of cheap beer, and Evgenia had downed half a bottle of wine. Meanwhile, Jun, not enjoying the taste of alcohol, had gotten giddy over sugary energy drinks, and Yuzu was unsurprisingly hyper off orange juice. Snacks were strewn across Jason’s originally clean living room, but he couldn’t care less.

“We should do something~” Jun complained, lying down on Jason’s legs as Yuzuru face planted on the sofa, falling to the floor.

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Evgenia suggested merrily, Jun cheering ceremoniously.

“Wow, sound like you 14?” Yuzu rejoined teasingly.

“Years into student debt? Yes. We playing now, boys!” Zhenya countered, stealing Jason’s shot glasses from the cupboard like the menace she was. Jason decided to be responsible, pouring some juice into the other boys’ glasses and setting the carton down as Yuzu dragged his unofficial son across the floor over to him. Evgenia poured herself and Jason a shot gleefully, a fleeting thought about a painful hangover in Jason’s mind going in one ear and out the other.

“Okay, I’m starting! Never have I ever kissed a girl!” Evgenia proposed gaily.

No one drank.

Everyone laughed heartily, laughing even harder seeing Yuzu roll around on the floor.

“Never have I ever kissed a boy!” Jun announced. Jason and Zhenya picked up their shot glasses nonchalantly, downing the pungent liquid. Evgenia immediately filled up their glasses again, Jason biting his lip in a mix of anticipation and dread.

“Jason, should drink more shots!” Yuzu accused, sitting upright as Jason eyed him suspiciously. “So many times, at ice show, I want to bleach eyes! So scary!”

“Why, what did he do?” Jun queried confusedly.

“So many times, I want to get sports bag, but Jason and Shoma making out! Horrible! Shoma is baby!” Yuzuru pointed out sharply. “I just want my shower, not trauma!”

“We aren’t even that bad!” Jason defended.

“One time Jason have hand down Shoma pants! I wanted to vomit!” Yuzu shared, making Jason cover his face when Jun shot him a betrayed glare.

“You haven’t kissed a boy or a girl Yuzu? I get Jun, but…come on. In training, Javi’s always so close to you, surely you’ve accidentally kissed once or twice?” Evgenia emphasised, waving her hands dramatically.

“We’re not together, I’d never even think to do that!” the elder proclaimed, glaring intimidatingly. Admittedly, lying on the floor hyper over fruit juice made his gaze less scary to Jason, and he really didn’t seem like the eldest in the room, babbling over a boy.

“Come on, everyone’s thought of kissing Javier Fernandez before.” Jason declared matter-of-factly.

“I haven’t.” Jun and Zhenya reported in unison as Yuzu rolled over on the floor again, face red as he giggled.

“Okay, at least I HAVE thought about kissing him in the past, but I know that’s not a good idea because Shoma is a sweetheart and I love him, plus he’s ALL over YOU Yuzu!” Jason conceded, looking the boy on the floor in the eye. “He’s ready to kiss you any second, surely something’s happened before.”

Yuzuru curled into a ball on the floor, Zhenya snapping photos of him as he whimpered.

“Well…there was one time, after Worlds 2017, I went back to his room because I know Javi still a bit frustrated.” Yuzu started softly, looking up at the ceiling. “We yelled at each other for a bit until we both got tired, so I lied on Javi’s bed and said sorry. Javi patted my head and said he sorry too, so I hug him. Javi lean his forehead against me and almost, almost happen, but I stupid and nervous so say I need to go back to room…”

“OH MY GOD JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY- ” Evgenia cried, rushing over to shake Yuzuru from side to side as he flushed red and squealed loudly.

“No wonder the sexual tension is so palpable between you two,” Jason piped in.

“NOOOO SHUT UP-” Yuzu shrieked. “NEXT QUESTION, PLEASE NEXT QUESTION!”

“I’m gonna boil some fire noodles, cause I’m hungry, and oh boy was that spicy.” Jun interrupted, swiftly getting up to destroy Jason’s kitchen, steps a bit wobbly.

“IM LEAVING THIS FAMILY, YOU’RE ALL SO, SO EMBARRASSING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they?? Get together?? Already??
> 
> In a few chapters they might, but for now, have fun with their blatant flirting. Next chapter, can you guess who the poor people who might have to deal with Javi and Yuzu are?


	4. Shoma and Keiji

Shoma couldn’t decide which he liked more, ice shows or competitions. Ice shows relieved him of the pressure of judging, and allowed him to perform whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. However, there were always large group performances he always felt out of time in, and the audience was so much closer, more involved. In competitions, the judges eyes constantly hounding him on every jump sucked, but they were a good challenge and experience without forcing him to interact with strangers.

Ice shows did give him more money though. More money meant more games, and if he could save enough, even a short visit to see Jason.

So here he was, the day after the first Fantasy On Ice performance, brushing his teeth at an ungodly hour in the morning so they could travel to Kanazawa. His roommate Keiji entered the bathroom soon after him, snatching the toothpaste as they stood in silence, still sleepy. Keiji snorted at the image in the mirror, the two of them with hair sticking up like a flag. 

“We look disgusting, damn.” he murmured, snapping a photo of Shoma’s bed hair.

“I know.” Shoma uttered.

Shoma was glad to have a good friend as his roommate, but that lead to them playing Smash Bros until 3 in the morning, which wasn’t their best idea. Eventually, they got dressed and dragged themselves outside, Shoma half leaning on Keiji in the elevator.

Surprisingly, they were relatively early to the bus, with only a few other skaters already on. They boarded the bus slowly, shuffling to the back and taking a seat together. Needing something to keep him awake, Shoma pulled out his beloved Nintendo Switch, pulling out the plastic table to rest it on. Keiji stowed their bags above as Shoma loaded up the Switch, getting the controllers.

“Mario Kart?” the elder mumbled from above.

Shoma replied easily, “Mario Kart.” Keiji sat down next to him, grabbing the red controller as he hunched over to look at the screen. He quickly picked Bowser, Shoma deciding on Peach.

“Why do you always play as Peach?” Keiji wondered aloud, Shoma frowning.

“I don’t know, she’s cute I guess?” Shoma mumbled, selecting a bike.

Keiji proclaimed, “You’re gay-”

“Are you really going to judge me on my character choice?” Shoma sassed.

“No.” the elder decided.

They sat in silence, making final adjustments to their carts before choosing the settings. Keiji rolled his eyes as Shoma selected the fastest speed and the CPU to hard.

“I will, however, judge you on your decision to make out with Jason at every-”

“Looks like we’re playing Rainbow Road, and Keiji, I’m going to send you OFF the map.” Shoma cautioned, cutting him off.

In their following 4 races, Keiji might have fallen off the path more times than usual, but Shoma wouldn’t know, finishing comfortably in 1st each time as Keiji hovered around 4th and 5th. Eventually, Shoma stopped clicking to play the same treacherous map and let Keiji breathe, maintaining his 1st place. He looked up after a tense race, noting that the bus was now a little more than half full, skaters piling in slowly, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Javi wave to him, quickly waving back. Javier actually chose to sit in front of them, shoving his bag into the upward compartment, Keiji giving him a small smile. Surprisingly, soon after, Yuzuru plonked onto the chair in front of him too, throwing his jacket on Javier teasingly.

“Hi Keiji~” he greeted, a glint in his tired eyes. “Make sure to destroy Shoma for me.”

“Will do.”

Yuzuru giggled, Shoma shooting him a warning glare at the evidently sleepy boy before returning to his game. Yuzuru turned around to talk to Javi, something about the hotel, yawning loudly. They kept talking, Shoma noticing Yuzu’s head continuously falling down, resting against his own shoulder.

“You can rest on my shoulder if you want, it’d be more comfortable.” Javier offered to him.

Yuzuru fretted, “But I don’t want to bother Javi,”

Javi convinced him, “It’s not a big deal, I know you’re probably…quite sore and tired, Yuzu.”

Shoma immediately looked up from his screen, his eyes meeting Keiji’s as they both eyed the pair warily.

“DID THEY FUCK??” Shoma whispered harshly to the elder.

“I DON’T KNOW??” Keiji hissed under his breath. “We shouldn’t assume, we shouldn’t assume.”

Shoma started, slightly traumatised, “He said SORE, like they…like they-”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to think about it.”

Shoma tried to focus on their match, but soon enough, they were at it again. Yuzuru was pouting, protesting, “I’m not that sore, thighs are just cramped. I don’t want to be annoying or clingy to Javi.”

“You’re not clingy, you’re always extra cuddly after a long, rough night though.”

Shoma coughed and slammed his controller to pause the game.

“Keiji I’m gonna puke, I DIDN’T need to know YUZU likes it ROUGH?!” he cried, the couple in front of him obliviously staring into each other’s eyes.

Keiji swiftly refuted, “DON’T PUT IT THAT WAY, SHOMA, HE’S YOUR SENIOR.”

“That’s why it’s even WORSE!” Shoma lamented sadly. They watched in silence as Javier pulled Yuzu closer to him, the younger acting like he definitely didn’t want to cuddle into his side.

“Come on, I’ve got you carino.” the spaniard said fondly. The Japanese’s ears visibly flushed red as he huffed, but compliantly rested his head on Javier’s shoulder, making him smile like an idiot.

“O-only for a bit okay? Then Javi tell me if I’m too heavy.” Yuzu stammered.

“Alright Yuzu,” he responded softly.

Shoma and Keiji watched on as Yuzuru slowly fell asleep, the bus finally departing. Even as the bus went over a few speed bumps, Yuzu rested soundly in the crook of the other’s shoulder, at some point even nuzzling further into it. He stuck close to elder, who in turn, leaned his head on his as well. Shoma was so incredibly confused, so he simply chose to unpause the game, whispering over and over again that he couldn’t assume anything.

When Javi kissed Yuzuru’s forehead, Shoma really lost it.

“Um, Javier?” Shoma butted in, Keiji patting his leg.

The spaniard shook in front of him, flustered at being caught. “OH HI, um, yes?” he exclaimed, tone a higher pitch than usual.

Shoma cleared his throat, sputtering, “Did y- did you and…”

“Did I…?” Javier encouraged softly.

“Did Javi and…um…”

“Basically, did you and Yuzu fuck or something?” Keiji barked bluntly, making both of them even more embarrassed, Yuzuru still sound asleep.

“NO, of course not, we didn’t do anything, we’re not even dating!” Javier yelped instantly.

“You are NOT dating??” they yelled, surprised but trying their best not to draw attention to themselves.

“We’re not, we’re really not.” Javi answered, calming himself down. “He wouldn’t return my feelings anyways, I’m happy just being with him.”

“But he looks at you like you are his world,” Keiji supplied, making Javier tilt his head.

“He looks at you like he wants you in him.”

“Shoma, can you be ANY LESS VULGAR? SHUT UP,” Keiji bellowed, swapping to Japanese in a heartbeat.

“I don’t know, I can only hope so.” Javier smiled weakly, making Keiji sigh. “But please don’t tell him, I’m not sure if I’m ready yet, please?” he reasoned, softly brushing Yuzuru’s bangs out of his face. Cutely, Yuzu whined in his sleep, nuzzling closer. Keiji and Shoma looked at each other before slowly nodding, Javier turning back around to face the front of the bus.

As they continued driving on, Shoma muttered, “I’m definitely telling Jason though…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both like each other...but they're not dating...because they're scared. Shoma won't let this go, will he?


	5. Nathan and Boyang

“Shoma, are you ready for action?”

“Eh…”

“Target is entering the ice rink, go!” Nathan chanted, shoving Shoma forward.

“We’re trusting you Shoma!” Boyang encouraged, waving his arms enthusiastically.

Shoma advanced slowly, trudging onto the ice as he spotted Yuzu quietly taking off his gloves. He knew that allowing Boyang and Nathan to involve him in this ludicrous plan was never gonna go well, but seeing them hiding behind a chair, spying on him, he realised he had no choice. Fantasy on Ice was one of the few times all of them were together, so they had wanted to carry out their idea immediately. Yuzurugulped down some water, but kept looking at the door for no reason like a lost puppy.

“Why do you keep looking at the door?” Shoma inquired as naturally as he could.

“Javi’s not here yet, I wonder why.” Yuzuru acknowledged. “He’s probably being lazy again.”

Shoma physically resisted the urge to punch his obvious yet oblivious senior. Yuzuru let out a whine, letting his blades carry him over to Shoma. He hugged the younger, mumbling incoherently as he swayed the shorter from side to side.

Perfect positioning, if he could say so himself. He signalled Nathan, tapping two fingers, and let the plan progress.

“Hey Shoma, hey Yuzu.” the American greeted, sliding next to Yuzuru. The elder let go of Shoma, waving to Nathan and saying hello.

“Anything wrong, Nathan?” Yuzu pondered, surprised.

“Oh I just wanted to talk about my coach, Raf.” Nathan explained like he hadn’t rehearsed that line 20 times. “You know how he asked for a signature that one time?”

Yuzuru scratched the back of his neck, saying, “Yes, oh my god. I hope I didn’t… offend Nathan, or anything?”

“No, obviously not, you’re really talented, and that was really sweet.” he praised in response, making Shoma smirk as Yuzuru blushed at the compliment. “Anyways, he kinda bought another one of your photo books recently, and he was trying to hide them in his office.”

“He what?!” Yuzuru cried, incredibly startled.

“I wanted to talk to him about it but he was so embarrassed,” Nathan continued.

“Oh, I’m really, really honoured.” Yuzuru affirmed, bowing shortly twice as Nathan waved his hands dismissively.

“Yeah, basically, I just wanted to thank him for his coaching throughout the season and stuff, so I stole a book of his,” Nathan declared, Shoma smiling behind him. “and if you could sign one for him I’m sure he’d be really happy.”

“Aw, that’s so cute Nathan!” Yuzuru laughed.

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing.” Nathan cajoled. “Could you do that? Only if you want,”

“I’ll sign!” Yuzuru proclaimed, taking Nathan’s hand in his as he bobbed up and down excitedly. “I’ll write nice message too. Coach Rafael is good coach, help many skaters be amazing like Nathan.”

Nathan chuckled bashfully as the two of them walked off, Nathan dragging Yuzuru off somewhere. Little did they know, Javi saw that entire interaction, looking incredibly jealous, thinking they were flirting. As Javi huffed and walked off frustratedly, Shoma ran over to Boyang gleefully. “Operation success!” he preached, Boyang clapping him on the back as they listened to Nathan through the phone.

“We’ll have time, Yuzu’s writing a whole ass essay on the book.” Nathan voiced into the phone.

“Okay, I’m going to Javi, let’s do this.” Boyang professed.

“Get Javi to closet, I’ll observe from behind, Nathan.” Shoma instructed, the boys falling into their positions.

“WHY’S HE WRITING THE BIBLE??? IT’S SO LONG,” Nathan whispered into the phone sharply, Shoma cackling in response. Boyang dusted off his clothes before slowly advancing towards an unknowing Javier, approaching him quietly.

“Hello Javi, Yuzu looking for us. We should go.” Boyang stated, mustering in his best English.

“Do you know why, is there a group performance they are planning or something?” Javi kindly articulated slowly, letting the Chinese understand.

“I don’t know.” Boyang feigned. “We should see Nathan and Yuzu.”

The pair pushed the heavy doors and strolled down the hallways, Boyang trying his best to keep a neutral expression. “When did they get so close…” Boyang heard Javi remark offhandedly. Boyang laughed internally.

“Yuzuru always smiles a lot around people he respects.” Boyang commented, getting a small nod from Javi. As they turned the corner, he prepared himself.

“Oh Javi, I think we’re here.” he noted. He then proceeded to quickly shove Javi in the janitors closet, ignoring his cries of “Boyang?? What??”. Javi fell backwards to the ground, confused in the dark room. Less than 5 seconds later, he heard a familiar voice screech “Nathan, Shoma, WHAT??” and the door banged open, the expected skinny boy being forced in and toppling on top of Javier. The door slammed close and audibly locked shut, Shoma cheering in the distance before leaving with a final “Have fun!”.

Yuzuru only then realised his situation. On top of Javier. Almost pinning him to the floor, his arms next to his face. He felt the elder’s hard chest directly underneath him, their breathing both equally as rapid.

“Uh…you’re still on top of me Yuzu.” Javier mumbled, avoiding Yuzuru’s gaze.

“SORRY-” Yuzu squeaked out, leaping away from him, and sitting on his knees. “Ugh, I don’t know what the idiot trio are doing sometimes, haha, so dark in closet. He just said something about feelings then push!” he stammered out, trying to change the topic, detracting from the situation.

“Feelings huh…” Javi grumbled, sitting up to face Yuzu. “Do you..do you have feelings for anyone?” he asked suddenly.

“M-maybe?” Yuzu confessed, confused by the sudden question.

“So that’s a yes huh,” Javi affirmed boldly, making Yuzu cross his arms over himself protectively.

“Then Javi? Does Javi ha- have feelings for anyone?” he deflected, cheeks tinted red once more.

“I do.” Javi confirmed. “They’re really cute, but determined and strong, and they’re never afraid to be themselves. They’re always smiling, but still remain a mystery to me, and I want to know them better. I think…I think I really like them.”

“Javi?”

“Yes Yuzu?”

“There’s a door,” Yuzu whined, pointing behind them. Javi turned around, mumbling a confused what as he noticed the back door.

“What kind of mega closet is this?” Javi challenged, still seated on the ground.

“Let’s go, okay?” the Japanese whispered holding his hand out, standing up. Quietly, he pulled Javi up close to him, their foreheads close to touching. In silence, their hands still intertwined, they left, going around.

“SO ARE YOU GUYS DATING YET??” Shoma leapt out of the hallway, screeching in Japanese.

“No, we’re not!”

“HOW?? WHAT??”

“I’M GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES SHOMA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:   
> yuzu: *falls for javi* (literally)
> 
> next chapter is the last one :0


	6. Yuzuru and Javier

It was a good and bad thing that ice shows were finishing up. Javi was glad that he could catch up and perform with friends he didn’t usually have the time to talk to, and he enjoyed impressing the audience to the best of his abilities.

However, he still hadn’t talked with Yuzu about their…incident in the closet. Yuzuru was going back to Toronto to finalise the choreo for his new programs very soon, and they needed to have closure. Javi’s thoughts always lingered on images of Yuzuru’s warm, muscled body on top of his, pinning him down to the floor.

He blushed.

A little away, seeing the Japanese talk to his friend Keiji, every fibre in his body longed to be beside him, for them to belong to each other. Javi wants to feel his heat again, make him smile, keep him safe, he wants to be something and everything all at once to this one man.

So he cleared his throat and approached the duo, ignoring the cries of his heart.

“Hey Yuzuru,” Javier expressed, the smiling boy turning to face him. “co- could you come to my hotel room? After dinner, maybe?” Keiji raised his eyebrows besides Yuzu, who spluttered. He answered a modest yes, which Javier took, patting his hand gently before spinning around to not-so-subtly run to the dining hall. At dinner, he made sure he wasn’t sat next to Yuzu or any of his friends, avoiding meeting eyes with him. They sat at opposite far ends of the table, Javier trying his best to keep up with the whinging from the rest of the skaters after a long day.

Eventually, their plates were stacked, the tables were cleaned, their chairs were pushed in, the lights dimmed, and everyone shuffled out to their rooms with quiet chatter. Javier was left alone in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed, tapping his foot rapidly against the floor.

Knock, knock, knock.

A familiar head of hair popped into his room, closing the door politely behind him. In the silence, he took a seat on a chair close to the bed, awkward.

“What did Javi want to talk about?”

“I- At least come up on the bed. Come up, Yuzu.”

Javier closed his eyes, lying down, trusting the younger to follow him. Soon, he heard the soft squeak of a chair being pushed back. He felt the mattress dip slightly, feeling Yuzuru crawl up the bed slowly, his presence closer and closer, his breathing louder and louder. He opened his eyes, seeing Yuzuru lying on his side next to him. Gently, the boy put his hand on Javier’s thigh. Javier audibly gulped.

“Recently…a lot of people have asked me. About…if we’re dating, or something along those lines.” he muttered.

“Is that so?” Yuzuru commented softly, averting his gaze as he removed his hand. Javier grabbed it on instinct and placed it back on his leg, seeing the younger blush faintly in the dimly lit room.

“It made me think,” Javier stated. “and I really, really can’t hold back any longer.” He stroked Yuzu’s cheek, witnessing him lean into his touch.

“I want more too.” Yuzuru confided genuinely, placing his smaller palm on top of Javier’s. He rubbed the top of Javier’s hand, a small but endearing action as he continued, “I think I’m just…very nervous around Javi.”

“I don’t want you to be nervous around me.”

“But I can’t stop…I can’t stop my stupid heart.”

“Don’t think about anything, just love me, and I’ll love you.”

Yuzuru let out a high pitched whine, Javi letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he chuckled. He slowly pulled Yuzuru on top of him on the bed, eyeing his plush, pink lips, running a finger over the bottom lip and feeling how soft it was.

Javier murmured, “Can you let me do that? Can you let me love you?”

“Of course, of course, I love you too.” Yuzu whispered back, his eyes filled to the brim with warmth as Javier felt his heart threaten to leap out of his chest. Both leaning in at the same time, Yuzu caressed his cheek softly, letting their lips meet. Although a little chapped, his lips fit perfectly with his own, neither stopping to take a breathe as Javier kissed him even harder. He licked the Japanese’s lips, asking for permission, which he relented, letting their tongues feel each other. Javier pulled away first, a strand of saliva still connecting them.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Forever, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru started up another small kiss, not letting him breathe as he slowly moved to straddle the elder. He collapsed on his chest, hugging Javier tightly as he whispered “Thank you.”. Javier looked at the beautiful boy above him, from his porcelain pale skin to his strong and powerful thighs. He peppered his neck in small kisses, kissing down from his jaw as Yuzuru reciprocated, letting out quiet moans. Javier slid a hand down Yuzuru’s side and up his shirt, feeling the soft skin against the hard, carefully built up muscle underneath. He stroked his back, rubbing small circles soothingly. Above him, Yuzuru rubbed his round ass against Javier, rutting quietly and exchanging pecks. Yuzu felt Javi’s chest, letting his thin fingers run over Javier’s pecs, lifting his shirt up to flirtatiously kiss right above his heart.

They laughed, eyes filled with love, and let their lips meet again.

-

The next morning, Yuzuru woke up reasonably early. Looking at his phone, he eyed the massive hickey on the side of his neck. His cruel mind immediately flashed back to their actions the previous night.

“J- Javi, stop, too much!”

“It’s alright baby, I just want everyone to know…who you belong to.”

He shoved Javier’s growls out of his mind, cooling his cheeks with the palms of his hand. Next to him, his newly claimed boyfriend pull him closer, turning him around to kiss him gently.

“It’s time to wake up~”

They went to breakfast a little dishevelled, to say the least. Yuzuru’s hair stood up in every direction and his hickey stood out incredibly clearly against his white skin. Next to him, tugging his hand, Javier’s shirt was extremely crumpled, the scratches on the back of his neck evidently there. Yuzuru looked at Javier softly, leaning against him. Shoma cackled.

“Don’t tell me you’re not dating, please.”

Javier responded confidently, “You know what, I think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading to the end, i appreciate it and i was really happy to see all the comments and kudos! hope it wasn't too bad and the ending was alright. thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always really appreciated, hope you enjoyed this random fluff.


End file.
